A Thought for Those Not Seen
by gigigirl281
Summary: This was originally a poem for Shippou, but I think eventually it will become a colection of all my Inuyasha poetry. PG... just because Oo
1. Goodbye

I was in a mood-swingy mood when I wrote this. it may sound evil but hey, that's me for ya. This is after they all collect the shards, Shippou thinks Kagome will leave him. Let see what he does...  
  
Chriedbel: If anyone turns up in this poem-thingy, Gi doesn't own her, ok?  
  
^-_-^  
  
Running, trying to escape,  
  
My emotions hidden 'neath my cape.  
  
I run past trees and birds,  
  
Trying to escape the hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
My legs moving faster than the wind,  
  
Turning fast around the bend.  
  
I see a cliff just up ahead,  
  
Through all the tears I've shed.  
  
~*~  
  
Below I see the fall,  
  
I wonder if life is worth it all.  
  
I remember good times with my dad,  
  
And try to forget the bad.  
  
~*~  
  
I remember days in sunny fields,  
  
Wondering if it was all real.  
  
Then one day those bad men came,  
  
And my life was not the same.  
  
~*~  
  
I got a Momma, Dad, and more,  
  
But nothing can replace my core.  
  
My inner self is crying out,  
  
'Please, please help me now.'  
  
~*~  
  
I feel I'm falling,  
  
So no more stalling.  
  
Quite soon I will be dead,  
  
All that's holding me is one small thread.  
  
~*~  
  
I picture days of laughing fun,  
  
And now those times will be undone.  
  
Replaced with days of mourning,  
  
This is their very final warning.  
  
~*~  
  
I begin to slip, so I do pray,  
  
That the ones I love are not betrayed.  
  
This evil one is their utmost goal,  
  
I pray they rip his body and take his soul.  
  
~*~  
  
One more foot 'til I am there  
  
There is not time for err.  
  
I take a breath,  
  
Smelling the welcome scent of death.  
  
~*~  
  
I feel a hand, just on my back  
  
Preventing my plunge into the crack.  
  
I look up and see their faces,  
  
And I see hurt and empty places.  
  
~*~  
  
They, too, have experienced this loss,  
  
So now, they move across.  
  
I remember their love,  
  
Steady as a turtle dove.  
  
~*~  
  
I forgive them, and myself,  
  
And pull up from the stony shelf.  
  
They embrace me, warm and tight,  
  
I know sleep will come tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at home, I lay down to rest  
  
Knowing my friends are the best.  
  
They are there in times of need,  
  
When we're in danger, tell the other to heed  
  
~*~  
  
'I have good friends' I think as I fall asleep,  
  
They'll never let me get in too deep.  
  
RIGHT?!?!?!  
  
~*~ 


	2. Barren

Mmkay y'all, I just wrote this on a whim. Not very good and quite pointless. Basically, it's the childless mother [is that what they called her? O_o;] riding to meet Sesshy about...well, you know what happens so there's no point in explaining.  
  
**I'm sorry for taking forever on updating anything, but I am a lazy ass writer who is more of a reader.**  
  
Childless Mother: AHEM!!!!  
  
Gi: Is this really necessary?  
  
CM: Absolutely.  
  
Gi: Fine. I don't own anyone in Inuyasha. Happy?  
  
CM: Very.  
  
^-_-^  
  
Silent Mother  
  
I ride on brilliant feathers  
  
Shooting past the stars.  
  
A silver bullet in the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Not a sound is made  
  
Wings beating in the wind  
  
The steady beating of my heart.  
  
~*~  
  
The moon is my guide  
  
Bathing shadows  
  
In brilliant pale light  
  
~*~  
  
Like me, the forest cannot change  
  
Neither time nor humanity  
  
Can alter this magnificent beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
I am not real  
  
I am a figment of imagination  
  
An abstract real-life painting  
  
~*~  
  
I want everything  
  
I am nothing  
  
I cannot feel anything  
  
~*~  
  
I ponder my decision  
  
And what they will ask  
  
If I am doing the right thing  
  
~*~  
  
Silver wings glide down  
  
Letting off the thing that I am now  
  
An empty pawn.  
  
~*~  
  
A mother to some  
  
A demon to others  
  
This is the life I choose  
  
~*~  
  
My heart, empty as a hollow drum  
  
Is laughing, screaming, crying-  
  
Imprisoned in myself.  
  
~*~  
  
No one knows the pain I've felt  
  
And no one ever should  
  
I've lost everyone close to me.  
  
~*~  
  
A childless mother  
  
A woman without a purpose  
  
Living in a fast-paced world.  
  
~*~  
  
Never am I know for good deeds done  
  
Just misery and pain I've caused;  
  
Not for the love I've given.  
  
~*~  
  
I've ridden to my doom, my destiny  
  
Shall I turn up in Heaven or Hell?  
  
My deeds shall decide...  
  
~*~ 


	3. Lullaby

Ok...this is just a little thing.Sesshomaru is singing Rin to sleep. I thought this up whilst I was doing the dishes, so it's not that good [or long]. But I still welcome reviews or criticism! I think I'll have Kikyo's poem up soon... we'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Rin: Gi!!!  
  
Gi: Oh, right. I am not the possesser/creator of the Inuyasha-ness.  
  
^-_-^  
  
Lullaby  
  
People may have told you  
  
Of things such as castles or fairytale things  
  
I'm here to tell you that what they said was lies  
  
Just for lack of a lullaby  
  
~*~  
  
Mama may have told you of wisdom  
  
Of justice being the ultimate power  
  
I'm here to tell you she was wrong  
  
For lack of a lullaby.  
  
~*~  
  
Papa may have told you of strength  
  
To get you through the impossible things  
  
I'm here to tell you he was making it up  
  
Just for lack of a lullaby  
  
~*~  
  
Someone may have told you of love  
  
Everlasting through the ages  
  
I'm here to tell you they didn't know  
  
For lack of a lullaby  
  
~*~  
  
I'm here to tell you truths  
  
Of things that will scare you past death  
  
I'm here to tell you of reality  
  
This is what I call a lullaby  
  
~*~  
  
I will tell you of wars and death  
  
Of things that will riddle the mind  
  
But because they are in verse  
  
They are my version of a lullaby  
  
~*~  
  
So, dream sweet child  
  
Of what you thought you knew  
  
Because in the morning  
  
Gone will be the lullaby  
  
~*~ 


	4. Cast

Just a random poem about Kikyo...Kikyo thinking...Ok... I wrote this a few months ago, but I've been to lazy to type it up 'til now. I know it's kind of jumpy....but I wrote this at two in the morning and I'm too lazy to re- do it.  
  
On with the stuff.  
  
AND BEFORE ANYONE REMINDS ME, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Kikyo: Sheesh .....so touchy. Well, I get a line anyways! ^_^;  
  
Gi: Oi vey...  
  
^-_-^  
  
I hear the wind  
  
Calling me  
  
Quietly whispering  
  
On former bodies of itself  
  
~*~  
  
I'm pulled back  
  
Into the dark recesses  
  
Of what I call my mind  
  
I have come to fear myself  
  
~*~  
  
Nothing is preventing me  
  
Nothing is held back  
  
My soul is not my own  
  
I am an illusion, a 'once-was'  
  
~*~  
  
All I know is I am rejected  
  
By the living and the dead  
  
So now I ask of you my task  
  
Which road I must take  
  
~*~  
  
What am I to do?  
  
I am a empty being  
  
Wandering among the fleshed  
  
Will I turn to face my past?  
  
~*~  
  
Why won't he just accept  
  
That this is who I am?  
  
I cannot help my acitons  
  
Why I do I don't control  
  
~*~  
  
I wish he still loved me  
  
But the new is so appealing  
  
I try to understand  
  
Who his heart belongs to  
  
~*~  
  
Things I've never done before  
  
Are suddenly the norm  
  
I'm not what I used to be  
  
But have my feelings changed?  
  
~*~  
  
I wonder what I am  
  
And where my purpose lies  
  
Looking from the outside in  
  
Would tell me so much more  
  
~*~  
  
I know not who I am  
  
Or what I have become  
  
I am unsure of what lies beneath  
  
This wicked cast of mine  
  
~*~ 


End file.
